A Young Encounter
by Killercat-nya
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are 8 and they run off to their secret hideout to get away from Naruto’s dad’s cooking. Sasuke has brought along a naughty DVD he found in Itachi’s room and the boys decide to watch it. Things get a little heated...Yaoi, SasuNaru, lemon.


**Summery: Sasuke and Naruto are 8 and they run off to their secret hideout to get away from Naruto's dad's cooking. Sasuke has brought along a naughty DVD he found in Itachi's room and the boys decide to watch it. Things get a little heated as they try to see what the big deal is with Itachi and his boyfriend liking it so much.**

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), lemon, and as stated above Sasuke and Naruto are 8, if you don't like it don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sadly. T_T**

* * *

An 8 year old Sasuke and Naruto ran through the woods to get to their secret hideout that not even the adults knew the whereabouts of. The two boys had grown up together and were good friends, at the moment they had escaped Naruto's father's cooking. No way would they try to stomach that again though it was punishment for telling his father that he couldn't cook to save someone's life. So they ran. When they made it to their little fort, which was small cave that they had found and made it livable by making a door that was study enough so animals couldn't get in and by putting in rugs and a large roll up mattress with blankets piled on it. They had found a small table that they put in the corner of the cave, there were some books stacked on one end of the table and a little cabinet that held snacks was off to the side. There was a cooler that had drinks in it and they would bring ice every so often for it.

"Hey Sasuke what was it that you were going to tell me earlier?" Naruto asked. The little raven blinked and then reached into his bag he had grabbed on the way out. He pulled out a DVD and a portable DVD player. The blonde cocked his head to the side waiting for his friend to answer him.

"I found this in my brothers' room. You remember me telling you about what I saw Itachi doing with his boyfriend right?" Sasuke walked over to the bed and sat down turning on the portable player and popping the disc in. Naruto nodded his head even though Sasuke had told him they both didn't know what Itachi had been doing exactly. "Well the people on this DVD are doing the same thing he was doing. So I wanted to show you and maybe we can understand what they are doing, okay?" The raven asked as he looked up at the blonde.

Naruto grinned. "Okay!" He said as he flopped down next to Sasuke. The raven nodded and hit play. After a while the couple on the screen started making out and taking off the others clothes, touching each other. One of the men then started sucking the others penis while fingering the man's hole. Naruto blinked and looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke, they look like they like what they are doing. Does it really feel that good?" The blonde asked innocently.

Sasuke nodded then looked over at the blonde. "Itachi sounded like he liked it to but I don't know if it feels good or not." He looked back at the screen then between Naruto's legs. "Want to try it?" The blonde looked at Sasuke again and slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah, okay. So we take our clothes off right?" Naruto asked and received a nod from his raven haired friend. They both undressed and sat in front of each other. "Don't we need the stuff the guy put on his fingers?" The blonde looked at the portable player then back to Sasuke.

The raven reached into his bag again and pulled out a small bottle. "This is what Itachi used he had a lot so he won't notice one missing." Sasuke explained. "Okay, Naruto lay back so I can see what I'm doing." The blonde laid back and spread his legs for Sasuke. The raven leaned forward and gave Naruto's penis a small lick then sucked him into his mouth. The blonde gasped it felt really good he looked down at Sasuke's head bobbing up and down on him. The raven glanced up as he felt the blonde start to harden in his mouth his black eyes meeting blue.

"Mmm…it f-feels good Sasu-ke." Naruto moved his hips a little wanting Sasuke to keep sucking him like that. The raven opened the bottle of gel-like stuff and put some on his fingers. He then pushed one into Naruto's small entrance causing the little blonde to cry out. "S-sasuke i-it hurts…t-take it o-out." Naruto whimpered.

"I think it's suppose to hurt for a little while. That's what I heard Itachi saying to one of his friends." Sasuke moved his finger in and out copying what the guy from the DVD did. Naruto relaxed a little and it started to feel good so he pushed down on the finger inside him. Seeing this, the raven put in another finger pushing in deeper. Naruto tensed up at being widened more and relaxed when Sasuke started to suck on him again.

The raven played with his own penis with his free hand. He closed his eyes at the feeling and felt himself harden as well. When he started to buck into his hand he stopped and pulled his fingers out of his blonde friend. Sasuke let Naruto's penis fall from his mouth and sat himself between the blonde's legs. Naruto whined at the loss of the fingers and hot mouth and looked up at Sasuke. He watched as the raven put some of the gel stuff on his own penis then move so that it was at the blonde's little hole.

Naruto mewled at feeling the head of the raven's penis at his entrance, so he spread his legs wider enticing Sasuke to enter him. The raven was fascinated at the way Naruto's little red hole winked as if wanting attention. If the blonde's entrance wanted the attention then he would give it. Sasuke then pushed himself into Naruto in one thrust. The blonde gave a sharp cry at the quick intrusion and the raven stopped for a minute, letting Naruto calm down and relax, before he started to move.

Sasuke pulled out leaving the tip of his penis in then snapped his hips forward again. Naruto gasped he liked this, the way Sasuke pulled out then pushed back into him. He wanted more though he pushed his hips up as the raven snapped his hips forward. "Ah!" Naruto moaned loudly. "S-sasu…Sasuke, ah…ah." Sasuke blinked the haze away from his eyes and looked down at Naruto.

"Wha…what?" The raven asked as he slowed down his pace.

"M-more!… fast-ter…p-please…" The blonde panted out and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke picked up his pace faster than before. "Ah! Oh! Nnn… oh God!" He whined and his eyes rolled back as the raven hit something inside him. "Sasu-Sasuke unh…that w-was g-good…do…do it again." Sasuke pulled back and slammed his hips into the blonde causing Naruto to scream out in pleasure. The raven glanced at the small screen and saw that the man had flipped the other onto his hands and knees.

Sasuke pulled out and flipped Naruto and entered him again. The blonde moaned at this, Sasuke was deeper in him now. Naruto rocked back into the raven and Sasuke speed up his pace again. He loved how Naruto felt around him, loved how hot and tight the blonde was. He was glad Naruto liked it maybe they could do it all the time. Sasuke could hear how his balls slapped against the blonde's butt, and he liked the way it felt. He pushed in as far as he could and rolled his hips like he saw Itachi do to his boyfriend.

Naruto's eyes rolled again and he pushed back even further on Sasuke's penis. Sasuke gasped as the blonde tightened around him and started pounding into Naruto faster and harder. "Ah! Sasuke!" The blonde's arms gave out his little butt still in the air as his friend pounded into him for a few seconds more before he moaned out Naruto's name and fell on top of the blonde. When they both caught their breath Naruto spoke up. "Sasuke, did you pee in me?" The young raven blushed and glanced at the DVD player seeing one man playing with himself while in front of the others face. He then saw white stuff come out and land on the man's face and he blinked.

"I think that's what came out not pee." Sasuke said and Naruto looked at the screen and blinked once then twice.

"Oh," He looked back at his raven haired friend and grinned. "I liked that Sasuke, it was fun and it felt good to." Sasuke nodded in agreement and rolled off the blonde.

"I liked it to." The little raven looked at his friend. "We can do it again sometime if you want to." Naruto's grin widened and he scooted closer to Sasuke cuddling up to him.

"Okay Sasuke, but you can only do it with me. You can't do it with Sakura or Ino or I won't ever talk to you again, okay?" Naruto said as he smiled up at the raven with his big blue eyes.

Sasuke blushed when Naruto told him that he could only do it with him, who else would he do it with? But when the blonde mentioned the two girls that always clung to him at school he rankled up his nose. "Ew, there's no way I would do that with them that's just gross." He then wrapped his arms around Naruto. "Only with you 'cause I like you and I always will." Naruto blushed at this and smiled hugging Sasuke back.

"I like you too, forever and ever." They both fell asleep in each other's arms, dreaming of a future with one another.

Fin.

* * *

What did you guys think? Was it good, okay maybe it was wrong but hey whatever, sue me. Lol.

Please Read and Review. Thanks.


End file.
